A conventional gate driving circuit is a switching circuit employing an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) provided with a parallel-connected silicon carbide (SiC) diode which operates at a small recovery current. The gate driving circuit detects a gate voltage and a collector voltage of the IGBT and varies a gate driving voltage in several steps in order to reduce noise caused by ringing, for instance, while suppressing device loss at turn-on and diode loss at recovery (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).